


Whilst I Sleep

by CharArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Season/Series 04-05 Hiatus, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharArrow/pseuds/CharArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Oliver and Felicity were left alone to handle Team Arrow when Team Flash ask for their help to catch a Meta, Dayton Manning,who puts his victims to sleep and then raping them. Oliver and Barry set out to catch Dayton and when detaining him in The Pipeline, escapes and puts Oliver to sleep. Felicity is left with a comatose Oliver and her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that's probably a crappy description. Also if there are any mistakes, blame it on the hours I spend binge watch Game of Thrones over the past three days. Please do tell if there are any mistakes.

**Whilst I Sleep**

Dayton Manning was the worst Meta human that they had encountered so far. Not because of his abilities but because of what he used them for. One look in his eyes and you would fall asleep right then and there, asleep until he administered an antidote and then ten days after that they would wake. The subject would never know what had happened, where they’d been, who they’d been with. Nothing.

Dayton’s victims were both female and male but all woke up the same way. In an unknown hotel, somewhere different every time and naked. Bruises and scratches covering their bodies, all victims of rape.

The pattern had been reported by the Central City Police Department and then questions about how the victims fell into sleep without the drug. Joe had notified Barry about the matter and then the rest came from there.

Barry and the team had been tracking and attempting to capture Dayton for two weeks before they had brought Oliver and Felicity into it. It had been a further week since they had arrived and now they were the closest they had been to Dayton so far.

“Oliver take a left onto Sterling.” Felicity barked into the coms. “On it.” Oliver veered left, his Ducati, his body leaning into the corner as he turned. Spotting the black BMW in front of him, Oliver sped up. 3 weeks of not being able to catch this Meta and they’d finally got him to where they wanted him.

“Barry now,” Cisco’s voice, a deep contrast compared to Felicity’s but becoming just as familiar, sounded and within barely a second Barry flew past him.

The empty Central City street allowed Barry to stop far enough in front of the car to allow it to break in time.

Tyres squealing, the car stopped with Oliver coming to a halt behind it. Barry flung the car door open, pulling Dayton out of the car making sure not to look in his eyes. Oliver came behind the Meta to tie a blindfold over his eyes.

“You can never hurt anyone ever again.” Oliver slammed the syringe that he had carried in his quiver it Dayton’s neck. He pushed down on the syringe and waited until Dayton’s body went limp in Barry’s arms.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Well done Team Flarrow.” Several groans sounded and Felicity’s small ‘sorry’ followed.

“As long as no one looks in his eyes during feeding time, we’re good.” Oliver said whilst removing his mask.

“Actually the glass prevents from their powers effecting us.” Caitlin explained.

Felicity snorted, “Bet you don’t have that in your prison.”

Oliver glared at his blonde partner, holding her gaze for longer than socially acceptable. A cough sounded from his left and he snapped back into awareness. He glanced around noticing a few amused faces and Felicity’s flushed one.

“Anyway, we should be going. We've left the city in the hand of… well… no one.” Oliver’s eyes flickered away from his friends finding an interesting patch of wall behind them.

“How’s that going? Just the two of you ruling the streets at night?” Barry questioned.

“Surprisingly very well. I haven’t tried to kill him… yet.” Felicity teased the vigilante.

“Well there’s still plenty of time for that.” Oliver retorted, a smirk making its way onto his face.

“We’re always here to help if you ever need it.” Caitlin tried to interrupt the flirting between the pair.

“Thank you. See you soon.” Felicity hugged Team Flash and both she and Oliver moved to leave. Once they had walked through the door, Cisco turned to his partners and said, “$50 says they’ll be back together before we see them next.”

“Cisco.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“I love visiting Team Flash.” The corridor echoed Felicity’s words.

“I know you do.” Oliver smiled down at her, amused. These past couple of months had been healing between them. They weren't back together but they were somewhere close to it, they had done nothing but talk and spend their time together. Yes, they had fought but it had been worth it to move on from his indiscretions and try to gain the love of his life back.

Felicity’s voice broke through the barrier, “However we do have a city to get ba…”

Screeching alarms blared making both of them jump, Oliver reaching for Felicity and Felicity gripping back.

“The alarms for The Pipeline. I helped Cisco code them for different reasons. This alarm sounds for when a prisoner escapes.” Felicity and Oliver both turned back down the corridor towards the Flash headquarters. Before they reached the rest of the team, Barry sped past grabbing Oliver.

“Oliver?” Felicity glanced at the now empty corridor shrugging before she proceeded to run back to the team. Felicity headed straight into the room and to the computer bank and brought up the camera feeds for The Pipeline.

“Dayton escaped. I though he couldn't escape.” Felicity practically growled, she was almost sure she matched Oliver’s Green Arrow tone.

“I don’t know Felicity but Oliver and Barry have it covered… hopefully.

____________________________________________________________________________

” Barry put Oliver down, handing him a hoodie and a pair of glasses.

“Cisco just perfected these, they should counteract Dayton’s powers.” Barry placed his own pair of glasses on his face.

“And the hoodie?” Oliver questioned.

“Mayor Queen I thought that you wouldn't want to be recognised.” Barry grinned. Oliver didn't delay, quickly putting on the hoodie and the glasses. Looking up, Oliver couldn't help but question the look on Barry’s face.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just imagining yours and Felicity’s future kid.” Oliver looked shocked, his mouth moving but nothing coming out.

“Barry were not… me and Felicity… we aren't…” _God_ , Oliver felt like he’d gained Felicity’s babbling ways all of a sudden.

“I know Oliver. Come on, let’s get this guy.” Rounding the corner it was eerily silent. The seal still intact, it would be difficult to find him once within. Using the panel, Barry unlocked The Pipeline and the two stepped inside.

“I’ll go right.” Oliver’s ever demanding nature made Barry chuckle before he nodded and turned left. In the haste, Barry hadn't grabbed Oliver a com, so he was led blind.

Barry reached his limit on the left side before turning back to speed towards Oliver’s direction. He almost reached the right side’s end when he came upon Oliver fighting Dayton. Barry didn't know which way to move without taking out Oliver instead on Dayton.

Punched and kicks flew between the two and Barry couldn't help but wonder were Dayton had learnt to fight, he was almost matching Oliver.

Before Barry could answer his question, Dayton hit Oliver hard in the face causing the glasses to fall from his face and for Oliver to look straight into Dayton’s eyes.

“No, Oliver.” It was too late, Oliver’s body crumbled underneath its own weight. Barry didn't waste any time jumping in to fight Dayton. He saw the empty cell to the left of Oliver’s prone body and led the fight that way.

Using everything he could, he super sped Dayton back into the cell catching himself outside of it and pressing the lock. Barry turned to Oliver’s body.

_Felicity is gonna be pissed._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Felicity try to save Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful about the response I got to this fic. I did not expect the response.

Felicity, Cisco and Caitlin watched as Oliver’s glasses were knocked off and Dayton looked straight in Oliver’s eyes.

“NO.” Felicity cried, standing from the chair. Caitlin reached for her but she shrugged her off focusing on Oliver’s still body, barely caring about Barry continuing to fight Dayton. She couldn’t move. It was if someone had glued her feet to the floor and her eyes to a still Oliver. Heart pounding in her chest, Felicity managed to pull her gazed from Oliver to Barry and Dayton.

The next thing Felicity knew was Barry grabbing Oliver and speeding him away. She turned as she awaited the streak to fly into the Cortex. Just a short two seconds afterwards, Barry came into the Cortex and placed Oliver on the med table towards the left side of the room.

Caitlin ran from the computer bank to the draws behind the med table. Rifling through the draws, she pulled out a medical torch and moved towards Oliver. She shined the light in his left eye and then switched to his right. Caitlin moved on checking Oliver’s pulse whilst Cisco set up the EKG machine to keep an eye on Oliver’s brain waves and heart activity.

Felicity felt a gloved hand land on her left shoulder. Startled, she looked up to see Barry concerned eyes and Felicity then realised she was shaking like a leaf. Barry wrapped his arms around her and she allowed for the first tear to roll down her cheek.

“He’ll be OK. We just need Dayton to tell us about the antidote. I promise Feli…”

“Don’t promise me Barry. Not in our line of work.” Felicity steeled herself and pulled herself out of Barry’s arms. She walked on shaking legs to Oliver’s side. From her peripheral, she watched as Cisco and Caitlin backed away from them leaving her with a comatose Oliver.

Looking down at Oliver, she couldn’t help but check his pulse even though she was aware of the beeping from the monitor connected to Oliver. He looked peaceful, more peaceful then she had seen him in weeks, months even. His permanent furrow between his brows was non-existent and his relaxed ageing lines allowed for him to look younger.

Ever since sending his son away, their breakup, Laurel’s death and John and Thea leaving the team; she’s only met this Oliver once. Whilst they had been away last summer.

Grasping his left hand with her own, she looked down still expecting the ring to be in place. She had only worn the ring for a short few months and yet it had become a talisman of future hopes and dreams where she had expected Oliver to be by her side.

These last two months with only just them had flown by. After Thea and John had left, she had stayed knowing Oliver wouldn’t be able to do it all by himself. He’d been shocked that she would stay alongside him but she had known that it was the right thing to do.

She had also become a key part in helping him as Mayor whilst simultaneously trying to win back Palmer Tech.

During all this time Felicity had allowed herself to grow closer to Oliver, the trust that he broke was slowly healing though his honesty and commitment to the City.

Oliver had never left her heart but she still hadn’t been quick to allow him back to the way it was before. They flirted and shared stories, with him proceeding to talk about the island a lot more, not that he really talked about it in the first place.

So looking at Oliver now was too hard, seeing him so still, so lifeless; it almost broke her heart.

____________________________________________________________________________

“His blood pressure is normal, heart rate perfect, there’s technically nothing wrong with him.”

“Except he’s not waking up.” Felicity butt it.

Taking a deep breath, Caitlin looked at her friend. Felicity hadn’t moved for hours, still clutching onto her ex’s hand. Now and again Caitlin had heard sniffling and saw the blonde shed a few tears over the hours she had been by Oliver’s side but other than that she had been strong and silent.

“Is Barry still talking to Dayton?” Interrogation wasn’t exactly Barry’s strong suit but he’d been trying to get Dayton to crack about the antidote for over an hour.

“Yes but he hadn’t had much look. Cisco received a sample of another victim’s blood and we are trying to isolate the anomaly to create our own version of the antidote.

Felicity shook her head a few times, clearing the cobwebs and trying to shake herself from the exhaustion that had started setting in a few hours ago. She stood leaning over Oliver, avoiding the wires, to place a kiss on Oliver’s warm forehead.

“Stay with him please?” Felicity grabbed her grey travel bag, taking her tablet out of it.

“Felicity where are you going?” Caitlin started to follow.

“To get some results, stay with him please.” Felicity all but begged.

____________________________________________________________________________

Trying to get answers out of Dayton was like trying to get Oliver to talk about the island. So ultimately Barry was frustrated. Not only that, The Pipeline was cold and he was starting to feel it.

“Where is the antidote?” Growling in frustration, Barry tackled the subject again.

“If I give you the antidote he’ll wake in a week, if I don’t he’ll never wake at all. The guy in the hoodie who I’m guessing is the Green Arrow must be very important to you if you want the antidote so badly.” Dayton held his ground yet again.

“Yes, he is important.” Barry startled at the voice. Felicity came into view and she looked equal parts devastated and pissed. He watched as she tapped on the tablet that she had brought with her until she finally stopped in front of Dayton’s cell.

“Dayton Manning. Social security number 001602. Wow you’re quite rich. How would you feel about $500,000 being donated to the Central City Rape Victims Clinic?” Felicity kept focus on the screen, again tapping away.

“You wouldn’t.” Dayton looked sceptically at the blonde.

“Oh I just did.” A smug smile graced Felicity’s lips and Barry held back a chuckle.

“What do I care? I don’t need the money, I’m going to be stuck in this prison from now on.”

“So the $40,000 that you transferred to your sister can be directed to another cause. How about research into comas?” Felicity levelled Dayton with a look of satisfaction.

“No, anything but that money.” For the first time that day Dayton looked worried.

“Then tell us about the antidote.” Barry piped up.

“It’s complicated… my blood acts to counteract the effects but the coma still…”

“Lasts a week, yeh the other victim’s reports note that.” Felicity finished off for him.

“Felicity, I’ll get the blood. We both know how you feel about needles.” Barry joked remembering the first time he had helped Team Arrow and how Felicity had winced when he had injected the rat poison into Oliver.

Felicity smiled, “I’ll go check on Ol… The Green Arrow.” Felicity said, her eyes flicking to Dayton before the two walked back towards the Cortex.

Reflecting back, Barry thought about Felicity’s interrogation technique. It seems natural or at least rehearsed. Over the last two and a half years of knowing Felicity, she had changed so much. When they had met she had nervously babbled about science but he’d seen her change into a strong resilient woman who’s fight tooth and nail for her loved ones, namely Oliver.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six days to go and Felicity tells Oliver a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted a lot quicker than it should have been. I wasn't going to post till next Wednesday but I'm off work and slightly bored so I have time to write. All mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out. Also a chance that chapter four is posted a lot earlier as well.
> 
> I also cant believe the the reception this fic has got so far. Thank you!! :)

It had been one day since Oliver had gone into a coma and Felicity had not left his side. Caitlin and Barry had tried to get her move but they knew it was useless. She thought back to the previous day, watching Oliver fight Dayton and then being rendered useless by his stare, interrogating Dayton for the cure. It had been exhausting to say the least.

It took two hours for Caitlin and Cisco to analyse the blood that Dayton had supplied. They made sure that there was nothing in the blood that could harm Oliver any further. The sample was also compared to one of the victims. An unknown antibody in the victim’s blood match to that of the antibodies in Dayton’s blood.

Caitlin had administered the blood to Oliver’s system whilst Felicity had held onto Oliver’s hand. She had kept her eyes glued to Oliver hoping for some kind of reaction, not that she really expected one.

Ever since, Felicity had sat by Oliver’s side. Food had been placed on a small table to her left hand side throughout the time she had been sat there but she hadn’t eaten any of it. The one bite that she had taken tasted bland and felt like a wad of cotton in her mouth.

Before night had come, the team had set up a bed next to Oliver’s so that she could get some rest but like the food, she taken one second to close her eyes before opening them again to watch Oliver.

Six days.

Six days until she could get her love back, six days before she could tell him she forgave him, loved him. She could survive that, right?

At some point in the morning Felicity finally ventured from his side. Caitlin had stolen the keys to Oliver’s car, finding some clothes for her in the suitcase she’d been living out of that past week.

Felicity went into the small restroom, locking the door behind her. She glanced over the clothes that Caitlin had brought for her; black skinny jeans with ripped knees, the black Star Labs sweatshirt that she usually lounged around in and a pair of red low top converses. Not bad.

The dress she’d been in since the day before, was unzipped and the red material pooled at her feet. She pulled on the skinny jeans first, then the sweatshirt before taking her time slipping her feet into the converses and lacing them up.

Felicity glanced in the mirror, sweeping up her hair into a messy ponytail. She splash some cold water on her face before she sighed, picking up her dress and heels before unlocking the door and moving from the room.

Star Labs was quiet during the day. Barry was at his regular job for the CCPD, Caitlin was pottering somewhere researching the blood samples from the victims and Cisco was sat quietly by Oliver’s side on her request.

“Hey Cisco.” She deposited the dress in her bag by his feet and placed the heels nearby.

“Hey Felicity. He’s been good as gold.” Felicity smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m going to see how Caitlin’s getting on with the samples. Holla if you need anything.” She smiled and said her thanks as she moved into the chair that Cisco had vacated.

For what felt like the millionth time in 24 hours, Felicity held Oliver’s hand in hers. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening and then bent over to place a soft kiss to his hand before speaking.

“I… I know your version of how we first met but you haven’t heard mine.” Felicity straightened in her chair.

“When you said my name, I was so shocked. You both scared the crap out of me and surprised me with your… well, you-ness. Not that that’s a word.” She chuckled to herself.

“I will admit to being momentarily star struck, hence the babbling, but then you crafted that ridiculous lie about spilling a latte and that your coffee shop was in a bad neighbourhood. Seriously, I can’t believe you though that would work.”

“It was the smile, that small smile that graced your lips… it blew me away. I cursed myself after you left, thinking how you could crush me with something so simple and small.” Felicity’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I think I fell in love with your smile that day, not you, but your smile. Loving the rest of you didn’t come too long afterwards but I’ve loved you every day since.” Felicity glanced around, still no one listening in.

“I love you Oliver Queen and I need you. I need you to come back to me,” She brought the hand she held up to her mouth. She pressed small kisses to the back of his palm until the first tear leaked, rolling down her cheek and onto the knuckle below Oliver’s ring finger.

“I need you and I forgive you Oliver, god I forgive you. I’m so sorry, so so…”

“Felicity?” Caitlin’s voice interrupted her.

“Yes Caitlin.” Felicity wiped the tears from her cheeks and from Oliver’s hand before turning towards her friend.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I want to take a sample of Oliver’s blood.” Caitlin held up the syringe and Felicity blanched at the sight.

“Still not a fan?”

“Nope but I’ll stay whilst you take his blood.” She stayed put in her seat as Caitlin rounded the bed. She swabbed at the crook of Oliver’s elbow before placing the needle into his skin. Like last time she watched for a reaction, a flinch, anything.

Felicity didn’t realise that she was holding her breath until her lungs burnt and she coughed. Caitlin handed her the water bottle that was on the little table.

“Six days Felicity, Oliver will be back to himself soon. In the meantime, do you want me to call Thea and Lyla. Someone will need to look over the city and its temporary Mayor can’t just disappear.”

“I’ll call them. They should hear it from me.”

“OK, just shout me if you need anything. Oh and Cisco is going to get Big Belly Burger, he’ll get you your usual.” She left no room to argue, not that Felicity really had the strength to.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity leaves Oliver's side to talk to Barry but something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, writers block, work, family stuff. So apologies if this is crap.

“Yes Thea, I’ll talk to you soon, Bye.” Felicity listened to Thea’s goodbye before hanging up the phone. She had waited until the next day to call all of those who needed to know what had happened to Oliver.

She had let Lyla know first. Since John had been deployed, Felicity had been there for Lyla and they’d become really close. Lyla was going to travel to Central City and bring Sara with her. _To make sure you’re looking after yourself,_ she had said but Felicity knew that she would do anything for some company.

She had let Curtis know after that, telling him that their plan to take Palmer Tech back would have to be put on hold for another week. Curtis had promised to go down to the bunker to make sure that her computers were kept up to date and that even with no Arrow, he would still monitor the city.

Her mom and Lance had been living outside of Star City for two months now but they were high on her list of people to call. Hearing her mother’s voice had been hard, she may have crumbled a bit before being able to explain that Oliver had been hurt in Central City but he was going to be OK and so was she. Donna had heard the devastation in her daughter’s voice.

Telling Thea, even though Oliver was going to be OK, was the hardest. Thea had cried for a while but then she righted herself and started to put together an excuse for why the mayor was missing, even if it was just for a week.

She would tell his office that he had extended his vacation from one week to two, saying that he needed some time to himself after being thrust into his job as mayor. Thea had also said she would patrol the city after finding out Curtis would be monitoring it for criminal activity.

Waiting was the hardest. It had been two days so far and with five days to go, Felicity was losing her mind. Half way through the second day she’d had enough of the waiting, the sadness, the silence. Enough.

“We have all the time in the world, my love, so I will be back shortly.” Standing, Felicity pressed a kiss to Oliver’s forehead before finding her way to the training area where Barry’s super speed treadmill stood. Barry was is there, running, his speed climbing before slowing down again into something that normal people would consider a normal pace.

Felicity sat down watching the speedometer stay at a steady rate, Barry kept running at the normal pace.

“Hey you. How you holding up?” His concern was nothing short of adorable, his nose scrunching.

“I’m OK Barry, not great but I’m OK. Oliver on the other hand…” she let out a shuddering breath and glanced back towards the other room where Oliver laid.

“It’s hard watching the one you love get hurt.” Barry’s statement hit hard, striking at the point. Yes, it did hurt but Oliver was going to be fine. Still, the tears gathered quickly and she tried to blink them back.

“After everything we’ve been through, watching him like this hurts like hell. These past couple of days I’ve realised that I’ve been wasting my time, his time, our time. These past two months he has talked more, trusting me with his memories more. Oliver being in that bed reminds me that every day he risks his life and that I should cherish the time I’m allowed with him.”

Barry turned off the treadmill, slowed his running to a walk and stepped off of the treadmill. He came to stand in front of Felicity, wiping away the tears that Felicity had unknowingly shed with his thumbs. Felicity looked up into his eyes seeing his friendly compassion.

“Felicity you are one of the strongest people I know, one of the most bad ass,” Felicity chuckled wetly, “and one of the most loved. He loves you Felicity and you both deserve to be happy. Whether that’s apart or together, it’s up to you but you and I both know he’d take you back in a heartbeat.”

All Felicity could manage to do was to hum as her emotions overtook for a while. Barry sat down in the chair next to Felicity’s and they stayed there until an ear splitting alarm sounded.

“What the…” The glass panel in the door allowed for Felicity and Barry to see Caitlin and Cisco run past in the direction of Oliver’s bed. Felicity wasted no time in running from the training room.

Felicity came to a stop at the end of Oliver’s bed, the commotion coming from the machines set up to monitor him.

“He’s crashing. Cisco start chest compressions, Barry I need you to get the defibrillator and Felicity take a seat over there.” Caitlin pointed towards a chair far from Oliver’s bed but Felicity didn’t move away, her hand resting on top of Oliver’s ankle.

“Felicity…”

“I’m staying. What happened? He’s meant to be fine.” Felicity looked on a Barry returned with the defibrillator.

“I don’t know but right now Oliver is crashing and we need to stop that.” They all watched on as Barry charged the defibrillator and readied it over Oliver’s chest.

“Wait.” Felicity screeched as Oliver’s body started to shake, the monitor still making a commotion about Oliver’s heart rate. Coughing noises erupted from Oliver’s throat and an aqua blue bile spilled out of his mouth. Barry moved at lightning speed to get Oliver onto his side so that he wouldn’t choke.

After almost two minutes of Oliver coughing, he stopped and the monitor started to go back to normal showing a normal heart rate and perfect brain activity. Barry laid Oliver back and Felicity moved around the bed to his side.

“Oliver?” She looked down at Oliver’s face but once again he was comatose. She turned at the sound of Cisco’s voice.

“What the hell is that?”


End file.
